Eumenides
by tk1023
Summary: What if Fuji, Yukimura and Ibu are really deities?
1. Erinyes

_Disclaimer: I do not own PoT._

_Warnings: Unbeta-ed for now._

**Erinyes**

_Megaera the Jealous One_

_Tisiphone the Blood Avenger_

_Alecto the Relentless One._

_They are the Furies. Deities born from the blood of their father's pain. They are powerful. They are called upon by humans to exact revenge. And they are relentless, never stopping until their target has been driven to madness._

_For thousands of years they have exacted justice from those who dared to commit crimes which they loathe. And for thousands of years, humans have tried to placate them with offerings and prayers._

_The Furies were powerful, and other dieties were envious. They hatched a plan to humble the Furies._

_Working together, the Envious Ones stripped the Furies of their powers and turned them into humans. They were sent into the world to live among the humans until the Envious Ones have exacted their punishment._

_The Furies may have lost their powers but they have never lost their temperament. And they vowed that they will have their revenge. It is an oath that they intend to see through to the end._

At the precise moment the oath was made…

The Captain of Seigaku's tennis team, The Captain of Fudomine's tennis team and The Vice-Captain of Rikkai's tennis team felt a cold wind run down their backs. They shivered but did not understand the source of it.

_Seishun Gakuen_

"Everyone!" The adviser of Class 3-6 called her students' attention. "I would like you to meet your new classmate. His name is Fuji Shusuke."

"Pleased to meet you all," Fuji bowed in front of his classmates.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, fell silent, mesmerized by the beauty of the transferee. He has honey-blond hair, clear, smooth skin, and an arresting smile though his eyes are closed and so they could not see the color of his eyes. Everyone in the class, save one ( a certain very handsome tennis team captain), fell in love with the beauty in front of them.

"Fuji-kun, you can take the seat over there," the teacher instructed Fuji.

"Arigato sensei," the new student replied then walked towards the empty seat near a tall, handsome boy who was wearing glasses. They boy looked very smart. Fuji faced his seatmate, opened his eyes for a second to reveal vibrant blue eyes, then shut them again. Only the handsome boy noticed the eyes, and felt a familiar cold wind run down his back.

_Rikkai Dai_

A boy is hurrying towards the clubhouse. Tennis practice will start in a few minutes and he needed to discuss the day's training menu with Yanagi Renji, the team's captain.

"Excuse me…" A sweet voice intrudes upon him.

He glances and he sees a beautiful creature standing along the path towards the clubroom. The boy felt like his breath was taken away from him. That's how beautiful the creature was who caught his attention. The creature, a boy actually, has blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Could you please tell me where is the tennis club?" The beautiful boy asks.

"I am going there right now. Come with me," the boy replies.

"I am Yukimura Seiichi. I have just transferred to this school," His voice is like the singing of angels, the boy thought.

"Sanada Genichirou. I am the vice-captain of the tennis team," the boy replied. "Are you going to join the tennis club?"

"Yes, fuku-buchou. I look forward to playing with you," The blue-haired beautiful creature gave the vice-captain the sweetest smile that can be found in the entire campus. And the vice-captain felt a familiar cold wind run down his back.

_Fudomine_

Kamio Akira, a junior student, felt annoyed. His teacher had assigned him to partner with the new student, Ibu Shinji, for their Science project. Ibu is quiet. Too quiet. And what's with the blue hair? Kamio has a feeling this is not going to be a good year for him. When classes ended for the day, Kamio rushed towards the school's tennis courts.

"Kamio, who's your friend?" the team's captain, Tachibana Kippei asked. Looking at someone behind Kamio.

"Huh?" Kamio looked behind him and he sees the new student, Ibu, had followed him to the tennis courts. Ibu looked at Tachibana. And Tachibana felt a familiar cold wind run down his back.

_It has started. They will get their revenge._

_Seiichi the Jealous One._

_Shusuke the Blood Avenger._

_Shinji the Relentless one._

A/N:

1. My working title for this one? The Teni-Furies (yes, Shishido-san, I know it's lame). That's why I changed the title. But it's the name of the folder in my computer. I have always wanted to do a story about the Furies.

2. Erinyes means "angry ones", another name for the Furies. They are also called Eumenides, "the solemn ones" used by those who do not want to incur their wrath. Regarding their birth, according to some legends, the blood was due to the castration (ouch!) of their father by his own son.

3. Well, Yanagi becomes captain because there has to be one, and it's not going to be Sanada.

4. I had orginally planned Mukahi Gakuto to be Alecto ( so I can torture Atobe) but Ibu's personality fit him more. Hey the three of them can do the torturing. (cruel, I know)


	2. Tennis Regular

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

_Within a month of joining, Fuji, Yukimura and Ibu became regulars in their respective school's tennis teams. _

_In Seigaku_

It's a good thing, but also not good. The captain of Seigaku's tennis club mused. Since the arrival of Fuji, girls stopped approaching him and plying him with gifts which he did not want.

The girls stopped, not because they have stopped liking him. Rather, they were somehow afraid of the new regular. Come to think of it, it's not only the girls that have stopped coming. Everyone who's not a member of the club has stopped coming to watch the tennis team during practice. No more distractions and disturbances, which suited him just fine. It's just…unusual and a little bit scary. Not that he's afraid but everyone else, including the other regulars, has become afraid of angering the new regular. Fuji hasn't done anything really except occasionally stare at people with his disconcerting blue eyes but everyone feels like he is capable of doing something scary once he gets angry, and they didn't want that to happen. Oh no, no one wants to be the first to try.

_In Rikkai_

"Sanada, you're mine."

Sanada felt his temper boil over at the impudence of his subordinate. Yukimura was way too cocky for his own good. Yes, Yukimura is pretty, very pretty, but there is something unusual about him. Sanada couldn't define it but he has this nagging feeling that his subordinate is very dangerous and it is best not to provoke him. What angers Sanada more is that he is attracted to the blue-haired beauty.

Sanada needs to have a talk with the captain, Yanagi.

_In Fudomine_

"What's with the red-hair? That's not his natural color. Why does he insist on having red hair? And that rhythm thing. Stupid boy. Rhythm this, rhythm that… I don't like it. I don't like red hair. I don't like rhythm. I don't like being here. Why do I have to go to school everyday? Why do I have to sit beside red hair in every class? I want to go to the courts. I want to play tennis. Tachibana-buchou understands me. He knows I am good. Much better than red hair. Classes are so boring."

Kamio rued the day he thought Ibu was too quiet. Too quiet is preferable to the ceaseless mumbling of Ibu. When he gets started, it never stops. Only Tachibana can stop Ibu's mumbling, and the buchou's not around. Kamio is irked because Ibu's mumbling again, and he's mumbling about his red hair again and again, and he doesn't like it.

* * *

A/N: The fun begins in chapter 3

_"Megaera."_

_"Alecto."_

_"Tisiphone."_

_"We meet again. Let's have some fun."_


End file.
